


The Valonqar

by The_Supervillains_Goatee



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Also GRRM is taking way to long to wrap this up, Although that's not what I intended it to be, I really think the show should have stuck more closely to the books in some cases., I suppose you could call this an AU, Just hire a ghost writer already George, Sorry the direwolves won't be making an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Supervillains_Goatee/pseuds/The_Supervillains_Goatee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Westeros has a lot of 'younger brothers'. Also, as much as I love the Starks, Ned and his family are kind of dim. How the devil did House Stark survive so many thousands of years making such bad decisions? They should have been eaten by White Walkers the minute the first snow flake hit the ground. Without the Starks (and other Houses) effing up their literally would be no story. I want a Westeros where people make good decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'm not secretly GRR Martin. I do not own these properties. I am only playing in GRRM's sandbox. I am not making a profit from this story.  
> p.s. if you find this on a pay site you got ripped off.

Brandon Stark Was First

 

Catelyn Stark looked down the table at the children. The candlelight made the Tully russet in their hair gleam. They were growing up so fast! Robb, was nearly a man now and Sansa a young woman. Both were starting to get marriage offers now. Little Rickon and Bran so energetic and bold. Cate's heart was in her throat half the time when they were rampaging around the keep together. Oh, and _Arya_....Arya was so much like Lyanna at that age. In a few more years she'd be breaking hearts too. Catelyn smiled over at Ned. Such a wonderful husband and fath-

"Excuse, me Lady Catleyn. It's traditional at Winterfell for the heir and his mother to sit by the Lord's right hand." Jon Stark was leaning over her shoulder.

Catlyn jolted out of her daydream, "Bloody, hell you little bast-"

"EXCUSE ME!?", Ashara Dayne was fuming. She was standing behind her son, Jon, with her fists on her hips looking mad enough to spit nails. Jon Arryn and Lysa were flanking Ashara and gaping in shock at Catelyn's lapse in courtesy.

Widow Stark snapped out of her daydream and realized absolutely everyone in the Great Hall of Winterfell was staring at her. Catelyn cleared her throat, "Ah, oh, sorry. I must have drifted off. Sorry, my dear boy. You startled me. I...I thought you were someone else" Catelyn rose from the Lady's seat and moved down the table to sit between her son and niece. Lord Arryn and his wife followed her.

"Sansa, dear, pass me that flagon of wine."

"Aunt Catelyn, for the last time, my name is  _Alayne_."

Catelyn slugged back her wine, "Sorry, you look more like a Sansa."

  
Just then Sweet Robin Stark began to screech for his wet nurse and Cate stood up to drag him out of the Hall.

Ashara Dayne glared across the room at Brandon Stark's widow and turned to her husband. "That woman is unbelievable!"

Ned Stark patted his wife on the hand, "Now, 'Shara, its only for a few more days. Catelyn and Robin will be headed south with the Arryns."

"Lord Arryn and Lysa's children are lovely and are welcome anytime, but Catelyn and Sweet Robin-"

"They are our kin. Catelyn is my brother's widow and Robert Stark is my nephew. They are my blood. I can't tell them they're not welcome at Winterfell.

"But, father, she's hooooorrrrid!", whined Arya, his daughter.

"She really, really is, Father." agreed Jon, his son,

"I know she is difficult, my dears. But really is only a few more days. She and Robin will be gone for the whole of winter. Sweet Robin is too delicate for the North and Jon Arryn has agreed to help finance their stay in Dorne. Now can we please just make nice for one evening meal and pretend you're sorry to see them go?" Ned put his arm around his Lady Love's shoulder. Ashara, Lady Stark, grumbled and accepted a chaste kiss on the cheek from her husband. Arya and Jon muttered and settled down into sullen silence.

Catelyn Stark née Tully, relic of the late Brandon Stark, sighed and for perhaps the hundredth time, wished she had married the second-born Stark son....and had the sons and daughters that could withstand the North's winter winds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season Six ended with [[redacted]]. I was not pleased.

 

Autumn had rolled into King's Landing and the rain was coming down in buckets. 

  
Margaery Tyrell found marriage to Renly Baratheon quite pleasant. So did her brother Loras. Their mutual happiness had only one small flaw; the lack of heirs. Margaery had tried very hard to do her duty, but Renly simply wasn't _up_ to the task...not even when Loras had warmed him up before hand.

  
When Olenna Redwyne had heard of their little problem she told the trio sternly, "Children, House Tyrell's wealth and power comes from it's farms. When a farmer has a bull that won't breed, he goes down the lane and borrows another stud from his neighbor!"

  
This statement had prompted Renly to arrange for Edric Storm to visit King's Landing. A nice boy but he never stopped chattering and discretion was the better part of valor....and agriculture. As for the other remaining male Baratheons......Robert was too gross, too drunken and his wife too venomous for Margaery's taste, Stannis too stodgy and 'honorable', Tommen too young, and Joffrey was simply an an absolute 'NO'. 

  
While her kinswomen embroidered and sketched and listened to the troubadour's songs, happily chattering about courtly gossip, while Grandmama Olenna read through Mace Tyrell's correspondence, Margaery sighed and glumly continued flipping through the vellum pages of ' _Inventarium sive chirurgia magna_ ' in hopes that Septon Guy of Chauliac's chapters on midwifery would provide an answer to her problem. Margaery wondered if they should import a few more.....exotic tomes from Dorne to assist Renly in his lordly duties.

  
At that very moment Loras and Renly banged open the door of Margaery's solar dragging a young man behind them making the Tyrell ladies all start with surprise.

  
"Margaery, my love!" Renly looked positively giddy. "There is someone we want you to meet!"

 

"Privately", added Loras.

  
Olenna Redwyne signaled for all the Tyrell and Redwyne ladies in waiting to leave the solar. 

 

When the door shut Loras exclaimed, "We've found a solution to all our problems!"

 

"I thought you were going to the smithy? I was not aware we had a problem that required blacksmithing."

  
"Ha, that is where you're wrong, Marge! The smith! Look at him!", Renly nearly shouted.

  
The young man said, "I'm only an apprentice, Ser" as he was pushed in front of Margaery and Olenna.

  
Why he looked like Renly when he was a youth!

 

"Margaery, dear wife, and Grandmother Olenna, may I present to you Gendry Waters. He's one of Robert's bastards!"

The young man awkwardly bowed to her, "My ladies."

Margaery nodded and Olenna raised an eyebrow, "You are a baseborn son of Robert Baratheon? You can prove this?"

"Eh, yes, milady. I got papers....or my Master does."

"Who is your master and how old are you, lad?"

"My master is Tobho Mott and I was fifteen on my last name day, milady"

"Tobho Mott? He is one of the best blacksmiths in the Seven Kingdoms."

"Beggin' your pardon, my lady. But Master Mott can work Valyrian steel. He's not _one_ of the best smiths...he _is_ the best smith!"

"You are very proud."

"Mott is a master any apprentice could be proud of, milady. It is a real honor to be Tobho Mott's apprentice...and it ain't _false_ pride when it's the truth, milady."

  
"And what did you do to become apprenticed to the best smith in Westeros?"

  
"I was lucky, that's all."

  
Olenna gestured Loras to her, "Take him to the kitchen and feed him. Pour some wine down him and get his whole history out of him!"

  
When Loras had left the room with Gendry, Olenna turned to her grand-daughter and Renly, "Do you think the boy can be discreet? Robert Baratheon is not a discreet man."

  
"Mott says the boy has the will and talent to surpass him. He also says that Gendry is tight lipped most of the time, but he's stubborn and has silly romantic streak. Wants to wear armor. Not just make it."

  
"We'll have to confirm his paternity. Do you know anything of his mother?"

  
"She was a tavern wench with long, pale hair. Possibly a dragon seed." 

 

******

  
The Winter weather at High Garden was crisp but clear and King's Landing and all it's problems were very far away. 

  
Margaery Tyrell found marriage quite pleasant and satisfying. So did Renly Baratheon and her brother Loras, and Loras' young squire. Their collective happiness was now flawless; Renly's heir had been born a year past and another child would be born in another six months, The Seven willing. While Margaery and Olenna leafed through scrolls, the wet nurse dandled small Ormond on her knees and minstrals played.....and Gendry looked on as Renly played a game of cyvasse with Loras.


End file.
